Setelah Dia Pergi
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasa iri dengan segala keistimewaan yang dimiliki oleh kakakmu? Apakah kau berusaha untuk menjadi seperti kakakmu ataukah malah berharap lebih baik dia tak ada saja? Special for my friends and semua readers in FFN! RnR please?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Note**: AU, Maybe OOC, Character Death.

Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah Dia Pergi...<strong>

**Main Characters** : Momo Hinamori/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Rated** : T

**Presented** by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

**Genre** : Family/Angst

* * *

><p>Suara debur ombak terdengar begitu merdu, apalagi bunyinya bersahut-sahutan dengan suara burung yang berlalu lalang di atas sana. Gadis cantik itu tengah menikmati keindahan pantai yang terhampar luas di depan matanya.<p>

Desir angin laut yang eksotis membuat gadis—yang bernama Momo Hinamori—itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Membiarkan aroma laut merasuki relung-relung rongga hidungnya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia mendengar suara tawa riang Bu Retsu—Mamanya, dan Szayel. Mereka berdua tengah asyik bermain air, dan berkejar-kejaran di tepi pantai. Sejenak, Momo memperhatikan mereka berdua. Senyum yang semula terulas di bibirnya, perlahan memudar.

Entah kenapa saat ia melihat Szayel sedang bersama sang mama, ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terusik. Sejak ia kecil, entah kenapa hatinya seperti telah dibungkus oleh lembaran kain bernama iri dan kebencian. Sulit sekali rasanya menerima Szayel dalam hidupnya, terlebih karena pemuda berambut _pink_ dan berkacamata itu adalah kakaknya.

Momo memejamkan mata dan membiarkan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai berkibar indah diterpa semilir angin pantai yang eksotis. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dunia khayalannya, _Neverland_-nya sendiri. Sejak dulu, ia selalu memimpikan memiliki kakak yang bisa selalu melindungi dan membimbingnya. Tapi sekarang? Itu hanyalah mimpi yang tak pernah terwujud.

"Momo! Jangan bengong saja di situ! Ayo sini! Kita main sama-sama! Kita bantu Szayel membuat istana pasir yang besar!" teguran halus Bu Retsu membuat Momo tersentak dan kembali ke alam nyata.

Momo menghela nafas pelan. Gadis manis bermata _hazel_ itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mama dan kakaknya, membantu mereka menyelesaikan istana pasir yang mereka buat.

* * *

><p>Momo mengikat rambut hitamnya jadi satu dan mengondenya dengan pita biru kesukaannya. Sepulangnya dari pantai, dia langsung melesat menuju kamarnya dan duduk berjam-jam di depan laptopnya. Dia terlihat begitu sibuk, karena dia sedang membuat cerpen di <em>blog<em>-nya. Terobsesi untuk menyelesaikannya hari ini juga.

Sore telah berganti malam. Bu Retsu berseru memanggil Momo untuk mandi dan makan malam bersama. Ketika melihat mata Momo yang memerah, Bu Retsu memarahinya. Beliau selalu mengingatkan pada anak gadisnya yang berumur 12 tahun itu, kalau matanya sangat sensitif.

Momo mengangguk pelan dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping kakaknya. "Mama, minggu depan jalan-jalan, yuk! Momo mau belanja," pinta Momo setengah merajuk pada ibunya yang sedang menuangkan sup ke mangkuknya.

"Wah, maaf ya, Sayang! Minggu depan Mama udah janji mau nemenin Szayel ke festival jajanan di Shibuya. Lain kali aja, bagaimana?" tolak Bu Retsu halus.

Momo menghela nafas pendek. Diam-diam matanya melirik tajam ke arah kakaknya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut _pink_ pendek berkacamata itu tengah melahap masakan buatan pembantu mereka dengan ganasnya. Sekali lagi hatinya terusik dan perasaannya bagaikan digempur oleh sebuah gada besar.

Jujur, Momo sangat iri pada Szayel. Ia iri dengan semua keistimewaan yang diberikan ibunya pada kakak satu-satunya itu. Ia iri karena Szayel selalu jadi anak emas bagi ibu dan almarhum ayahnya. Itu semua terjadi karena dulu... Szayel adalah anak tunggal! Perbedaan umur yang sangat jauh antara Momo dengan Szayel—yaitu 10 tahun—yang membuat semua ini terjadi.

Bu retsu sering bercerita pada Momo, bahwa dulu Szayel sangat suka dimanja. Szayel juga sangat suka menjadi anak kesayangan kedua orang tuanya dan membuat mereka banga dengan semua prestasinya. Tapi sepertinya kelahiran Momo membuatnya sangat terpukul, sehingga dia menjadi kekanak-kanakkan seperti sekarang. Hal itu pulalah yang membuat posisi kakak-adik di rumah itu tertukar. Szayel, sang kakak, bertingkah seperti anak kecil layaknya seorang adik. Sedangkan adiknya, Momo, harus terus terpuruk dalam perasaan iri dan kebencian yang memeluk erat hatinya.

Makanan penutup telah dihidangkan. Lagi-lagi Momo berdecak sebal saat melihat yang terhidang di meja hanya puding semangka saja. Padahal biasanya Bu Retsu menyediakan puding semangka dan _black forest_ untuk Momo. Ketika Momo bertanya alasannya, Bu Retsu menjawab bahwa beliau terlalu lelah dan tak sempat membuat _black forest_.

Momo menggerutu dalam hati. '_Kenapa sih semuanya harus tercurah pada Szayel? Selalu saja Szayel yang membuat Mama lelah dan tak lagi memperhatikanku. Sebenarnya aku salah apa sampai-sampai semua kasih sayang dan perhatian Mama harus tercurah padanya? Aku juga butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian Mama, Sza..._'

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Momo mendengar suara tawa kakaknya yang sedang bermain bersama dengan tetangga sebelah. Anak kecil berusia 9 tahun bernama Yachiru Kusajishi.<p>

Momo yang sedang berada di beranda kamarnya, dapat melihat dengan jelas semua kegiatan Szayel bersama Yachiru. Karena mereka berdua sedang bermain di halaman depan rumah.

Sejenak Momo tertegun saat ia memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ia sadar akan hal yang membuat sanubarinya sakit selama ini. Sebenarnya jauh sebelumnya dia sudah merasakannya, sejak dulu. Tapi baru sekaranglah dia benar-benar menyadarinya.

Mata _hazel_ Momo berkedut berbahaya saat melihat ibunya membawakan es _strawberry_ dan _black forest_ untuk Szayel dan Yachiru. Momo tersenyum getir.

'_Kenapa harus Szayel yang dapat perhatian Mama? Kenapa Mama pilih kasih? Mama udah nggak sayang lagi sama aku?_' jerit Momo pilu dalam hati.

Momo begitu larut dengan semua kebencian dan kedengkiannya pada kakaknya itu, sampai-sampai dia tak mendengar bahwa pintu kamarnya sedari tadi diketuk-ketuk oleh seseorang dengan sangat tidak sabar. Dengan bersungut-sungut, Momo membuka pintu kamarnya. Rasa marahnya seketika itu pun membuncah saat tahu bahwa SZAYEL yang telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"MAU APA KAU?" tanya Momo kasar. Mata _hazel_-nya menatap tajam ke arah iris _amber_ milik kakaknya itu.

"Anu... _Nii-san_ hanya ingin memberikan... umm, kue ini... buat Momo-chan. Maaf ya, kalau _Nii-san_ ganggu Momo-chan," ucap Szayel lambat-lambat seperti anak kecil. Sebelah tangannya membetulkan posisi kacamata yang dikenakannya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman riang yang khas.

Momo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia segera mengambil piring kue dari tangan Szayel dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Jelas sekali kalau ia sangat sebal dengan ulah kakaknya itu.

Baru saja bokong Momo hendak menyentuh bangku, ketika pintu kamarnya kembali diketuk. Momo langsung memberikan _death glare_ supernya pada kakaknya itu. Szayel agak merinding ditatap seperti itu oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Eeerrr, itu... _Nii-san_ mau memberikan es _strawberry_ buat Momo-chan. Supaya seger," kata Szayel pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar gara-gara gemetar ketakutan.

"Makasih!" ucap Momo singkat setelah menyabet gelas berisi es _strawberry_ dari tangan kakaknya itu. Dia pun kembali membanting pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Szayel yang tengah termangu-mangu di depan pintu kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelahnya...<p>

Momo mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu begitu saja tanpa melepas sepatunya. Momo merasa lelah sekali sehabis latihan balet di sekolah balet yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Matanya melirik ke arah gelas berisikan jus strawberry yang diletakkan di atas meja. Momo menghampirinya dan melihat ada secarik kertas berbentuk bintang berwarna biru bertuliskan.

"Ini Nii-san buatkan untuk Momo. Supaya Momo segar dan nggak kecapean lagi. ^_^"

Momo mendengus kesal. Sudah cukup! Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, apa?

Beberapa saat kemudian... Dia menyeringai mengerikan. Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu memiliki sebuah rencana...

* * *

><p><strong>Pletuk!<strong>

Sebatang spidol mampir di kepala Momo. Gadis bercepol itu menoleh kaget ke arah orang yang melemparkan benda itu ke kepalanya barusan. Momo melihat sosok guru Matematikanya, Bu Rangiku, tengah menatap angker ke arahnya.

"Jangan mengobrol, Hinamori!" bentaknya marah.

Momo malah tertawa-tawa bersama teman sebangkunya yang menjadi _partner in crime_ dalam kasus kenakalannya kali ini.

"HINAMORI!" teriak Bu Rangiku habis sabar.

"Uufftt!" Momo dan teman sebangkunya, Senna, berusaha menahan tawa. Kedua gadis belia itu memasang wajah tak berdosa dan menatap ke arah gurunya itu.

"HINAMORI! DIAM ATAU KELUAR!" ancam Bu Rangiku seraya menudingkan jarinya ke arah meja Momo.

Akhirnya Momo dan temannya itu berhenti tertawa. Mereka memasang tampang polos, dan dibuat se-_innocent_ mungkin. Bu Rangiku tambah gemas melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya kamu sudah berapa kali ditegur seperti ini, Hinamori?" tanya Bu Rangiku seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Err, kurang lebih sih... enam kali, Bu," jawab Momo polos. Bu Rangiku mengepal-ngepal tangannya kesal.

* * *

><p>Momo tengah menempelkan 4 pulungan permen karet ke kursi guru. Seraya memampang senyum lebar ala rubah, gadis bercepol itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.<p>

Tak berapa lama guru Bahasa Jepangnya, Pak Shuuhei, masuk ke kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-Anak!" sapa guru itu datar, seperti biasanya. Dan murid-muridnya pun membalas dengan nada serupa.

Saat sang guru menduduki kursinya, beliau merasakan ada yang tak beres. Beliau pun berdiri dan melihat bahwa celananya menempel pada sesuatu yang lengket pada kursinya.

Pak Shuuhei memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menatap tajam ke arah murid-muridnya. "Siapa yang menaruh permen karet di kursi Bapak?" tanyanya dingin. Nada mengancam terdengar dalam suaranya.

Diam adalah reaksi semua anak di kelas itu. Guru berambut hitam jabrik itu menghembuskan nafas kasar, dan menggebrak mejanya. Semua anak di kelas itu terlonjak kaget, dan menatap ke arah sang guru dengan sangat ketakutan.

"Ayo mengaku! Atau nilai kalian semua nol di raport nanti!" ancam Pak Shuuhei seraya menudingkan jarinya ke semua anak yang ada di kelas tersebut.

Hampir semua anak menundukkan kepalanya, tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan sang guru. Lelaki bermata _dark grey_ itu memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali dan berkata. "Jadi... tak ada yang mau mengaku, ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Senna menunjuk ke arah Momo. Gadis bercepol itu terkejut dan menatap tajam ke arah teman sebangkunya itu. Sementara itu Pak Shuuhei bergumam pelan.

"Jadi... kau yang melakukannya, Hinamori?"

Antara takut dan tak mau mengakui kesalahannya, Momo hanya bisa diam. Pak Shuuhei menghela nafas.

"Siang nanti ikut Bapak ke ruang BP."

* * *

><p>Momo akhirnya memberontak dan berdemo. Dia menuntut keadilan pada ibunya dengan cara-cara seperti yang ia lakukan di sekolah sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Dia membuat masalah dan kena hukum gurunya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Bagi Momo, hanya itulah cara yang tepat untuk memberitahu pada ibunya bahwa dia juga perlu diperhatikan.<p>

Sebenarnya bagi guru-guru di sekolahnya, Momo bukanlah anak yang seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa belakangan ini gadis kecil itu berubah dari 'anak yang pemalu dan pendiam' menjadi 'anak yang sangat nakal dan kurang ajar'.

Bu Retsu yang mendengar laporan tentang Momo dari sekolah langsung gemas. Beliau tak habis pikir, kenapa anak perempuannya yang masih berusia 12 tahun itu berubah sedemikian drastis? Beliau merasa harus mencari tahu soal ini.

"Momo, kenapa tadi di sekolah?" Bu Retsu langsung menginterogasi putri bungsunya itu saat yang bersangkutan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah.

"Mama kenapa, sih? Anaknya pulang kok bukannya disambut, malah—"

"MOMO!" Bu Retsu segera memangkas perkataan Momo, menuntut jawaban dari gadis cilik itu.

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok, Ma. Memangnya kenapa?" elak Momo seraya membuka kaus kakinya dan melemparkannya ke keranjang cucian.

"Kamu mau tahu 'kenapa', Momo? Mama sudah tahu semua yang kamu lakukan di sekolah akhir-akhir ini!" seru Bu Retsu tegas. Momo langsung menatap ke arah iris biru ibunya, tapi dia tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Hanya diam menunggu ibunya selesai menceramahinya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak serius belajar? Di sekolah kamu terus-terusan bercanda, kamu sudah bosan sekolah, hah? !"

Momo terdiam, dia sama sekali tak merespon ucapan ibunya. Melihat putrinya terdiam, Bu Retsu melanjutkan omelannya.

"Terus, kenapa tadi kamu mengerjai Pak Shuuhei? Kamu mau buat malu Mama?"

Momo melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia melihat Szayel tersenyum padanya, dan menunjukkan lukisan seorang gadis cilik yang sedang tersenyum manis. Momo sungguh muak melihatnya, dan ia pun segera beranjak dari ruangan itu. Membiarkan ibunya memarahinya karena dia meninggalkan ibunya yang tengah menasehatinya.

* * *

><p>Setelah peristiwa itu, Bu Retsu tetap menganakemaskan Szayel. Szayel tetap menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar di hati Bu Retsu. Dan itu membuat hati Momo terus dicengkeram perasaan iri yang mulai menyebar di dalam hatinya bagaikan belerang cair yang siap meracuninya. Tentu saja, sebab setelah kejadian itu... Bu Retsu mendiamkan Momo karena kenakalannya di sekolah.<p>

Momo sudah lelah dan penat dengan semua itu. Dia sudah muak. Akhirnya Momo memberanikan diri untuk menegur ibunya yang sedang menemani Szayel membereskan gudang.

"Momo, kenapa diam di situ? Ayo, bantu Mama. Banyak barang-barang yang harus dibereskan," ajak Bu Retsu pada anak gadisnya itu saat melihat Momo berdiri di depan gudang.

"Tak perlu, Ma. Momo ke sini bukan untuk membantu Mama!" tolak Momo dengan nada agak meninggi. "Momo mau bertanya pada Mama, kenapa harus Szayel?"

"Momo, maksud kamu apa?" tanya Bu Retsu tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa harus dia yang Mama kasih perhatian? Kenapa Mama menganakemaskan Szayel? Dulu Papa sudah meninggalkan Momo, apa sekarang Mama juga mau meninggalkan Momo secara perlahan-lahan?" Momo terus mencecar ibunya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya, Mo—"

"Kalau Mama sudah bosen merawat Momo, kenapa Mama nggak suruh Momo minggat aja sekalian? Momo bosan! Momo capek! Momo capek harus iri dengan anak emasnya mama itu!" jerit Momo pilu.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Bu Retsu, Momo segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Membiarkan wajahnya basah oleh deraian air mata yang terus mengucur deras. Emosinya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Momo terus saja berlari hingga keluar kompleks perumahan, dan akhirnya ia sampai ke jalan raya. Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu tidak menyadari kalau kakaknya juga tengah mengejarnya.

"Momo-chan! Tunggu _Nii-san_!" seru Szayel memanggil-manggil Momo yang masih berada 40 meter di depannya.

Tanpa melihat kanak-kiri lagi, Momo langsung menyeberangi jalan raya. Szayel mengikutinya dan...

**BRUAAAAKKKK! **

Bunyi benturan keras terdengar di belakang Momo dan langsung membuat dadanya mencelos. Rasa cemas mulai merayap di hatinya, apalagi setelah dilihatnya orang-orang tengah mengerubungi seseorang yang terkapar di jalan raya.

"Szayel-_nii_..." bisiknya pelan. Dia segera berlari ke arah kerumunan itu dan menerobos orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia melihat sosok kakak yang amat dibencinya itu kini tengah terbujur kaku dengan bersimbah darah. Momo menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dan tangisnya seketika itu pula meledak.

* * *

><p>Bu Retsu menangis di samping nisan, Momo lebih terisak lagi. Tangisnya berubah menjadi raungan hebat saat ditatapnya nama yang terukir di batu abu-abu yang dingin itu... "Szayel Aporro Granz", kakaknya. Pagi ini Szayel dimakamkan di Pemakaman Umum Karakura. Ya, kecelakaan itu membuat Szayel harus pergi menghadap sang Ilahi. Pergi... tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Momo untuk meminta maaf padanya.<p>

Bu Retsu memeluk putri bungsunya erat. Momo pun merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang ibunya. Ya, kasih sayang yang juga tercurah padanya dan tak hanya pada Szayel. Momo benar-benar menyesal dengan semua kesalahannya.

Bu Retsu mencium dahi Momo dengan penuh kasih. Tanpa mempedulikan air mata yang masih bergulir di pipi sang gadis kecil, Bu Retsu mengecup pipi anaknya lembut.

"Ma, maafin Momo. Momo sudah berbuat salah pada Mama dan juga pada Szayel-_nii_..." ucap Momo serak di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kakakmu," balas Bu Retsu lembut seraya menyusut air mata putri bungsunya dengan sapu tangan.

"Tapi, tapi, kalau saja Momo nggak lari... Szayel-_nii_ nggak bakalan tertabrak truk, Ma!" sahut Momo setengah menjerit. Air matanya tumpah semakin banyak di pipinya.

"Sudahlah, Momo. Jangan menangis terus, nanti kakakmu tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana," Bu Retsu mencoba untuk menenangkan putrinya itu.

"Aku udah ngebunuh Szayel-_nii_, Mama! Aku ini pembunuh!" jerit Momo semakin histeris.

"Momo! Jangan berkata seperti itu, Mama nggak suka kamu bilang begitu!" seru Bu Retsu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu anak gadis berambut hitam itu.

Momo terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, Szayel-_nii_..."

"Szayel sebenarnya sangat sayang padamu, Momo. Coba kau ingat! Bukankah belakangan ini dia sangat perhatian padamu? Dia sudah bisa menerima kehadiran seorang adik dalam hidupnya. Yaaahh, meski kekanak-kanakkannya susah hilang."

"Momo salah karena iri pada Szayel-_nii_..."

"Iya, Mama tahu. Momo sebenarnya sangat sayang pada Szayel, kan?"

Momo tak menjawab. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanpa menengadahkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Bu Retsu mengelus rambut Momo perlahan dan berujar.

"Momo, ini surat yang ditulis Szayel untukmu. Mungkin dia ingin kamu membacanya," seraya berkata demikian, Bu Retsu menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada anak perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata _hazel_ itu.

Momo menerimanya, dan membuka lipatan kertas berwarna emas itu.

"_Dear Momo-chan. **Nii-san** berusaha untuk memperhatikan Momo-chan. **Nii-san **tahu kalau Momo-chan benci dan marah kalau setiap melihat **Nii-san**. Tapi **Nii-san** suka dan menyayangi Momo-chan, karena walau bagaimanapun juga Momo-chan adalah adik **Nii-san** yang paling manis. Apalagi kalau Momo-chan sedang tersenyum, **Nii-san **tambah suka deh melihatnya! ^_^_

_**Nii-san **sayang Momo-chan. Sangat sayang. Bahkan ketika **Nii-san **sedang main bersama Yachiru, **Nii-chan** terus menganggap kalau **Nii-chan** sedang bermain dengan Momo-chan, lho! Jadi... jangan marah lagi sama **Nii-san**, ya? Wajah cemberut tak cocok untukmu. ^_^_"

Momo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Rasa sesal menggumpal di dadanya. Ya, ia sangat menyesal karena ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang pernah dibencinya, kini telah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa izin. Ia belum sempat meminta maaf pada kakaknya itu atas segala sikap kasarnya.

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian, Momo dan Bu Retsu datang ke pantai dan merasakan sensasi angin laut yang eksotis. Tempat itu adalah tempat terakhir yang ia kunjungi bersama almarhum kakaknya dan membuat istana pasir bersama.<p>

Angin pantai berhembus membelai rambut hitam Momo yang tergerai. Sementara tangannya menggenggam secarik kertas berwarna emas dan kelopak bunga berwarna putih. Seolah ia tak mau melepaskannya lagi. Cahaya di hatinya... Kakaknya... Szayel...

Momo menekap kertas dan kelopak bunga itu dengan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia memejamkan mata _hazel_-nya seraya merasakan aroma laut yang merasuk ke dalam relung-relung otaknya.

_**Nii-san** sayang Momo-chan..._

_**Nii-san** sangat suka punya adik seperti Momo-chan._

Bibir Momo perlahan membentuk seulas senyum yang sangat manis. '_Ya, Kakakku adalah anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Meski demikian... Aku sangat menyayanginya,_' batin Momo.

Perlahan, Momo membuka tangannya dan membiarkan kertas berwarna emas serta kelopak bunga itu terbang terbawa angin. Hingga terjatuh ke permukaan laut dan terbawa arus. Entah akan terbawa ke mana pun Momo tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ia merasa kini hatinya lebih lapang untuk menerima kepergian kakaknya.

_Selamat tinggal Szayel-**nii**... Terima kasih banyak telah membuka mataku tentang dirimu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku banyak berbuat salah padamu. Aku sayang kamu, **Nii-san**..._

#**FIN**#

Gaje banget! Gomen ne readers! Saya tidak bermaksud untuk membashing Momo atau siapapun dalam fic ini. _Hontou ni Gomenasai_! Special for **aRaRaNcHa**, **Fayiyong**, **koizumi nanaho**, **relya schiffer**, **spiralcandy**, **Scarlett Yukarin**, dan semua readers yang membaca fic ini... ! Semoga sehat selalu, panjang umur, banyak rejeki, cepet dapet jodoh, dan sukses selalu! Semoga suka, ya?

Jika Anda sekalian merasa kalau fic ini mengandung unsur bashing atau sejenisnya, saya bersedia untuk men**delete**-nya.

ok, mind to REVIEW, minna?


End file.
